forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skuld
|popyear2 = 1479 |races = |religion = Mulhorandi pantheon |imports = |exports = |alignment = |source = Old Empires, p. 16-17 FRCS |page = 185 }} Skuld was located on the coast of the Alamber Sea. Prior to the Spellplague, Skuld was the capital city of the nation of Mulhorand. The City of Eternity, as it was also known, was claimed to be the oldest inhabited settlement in Faerûn, and, before its destruction, was certainly the largest. The Spellplague completely destroyed Skuld, burying its streets and buildings in rubble. History The city of Skuld was built in approximately , and in that time no invading force succeeded in breaching its walls. Pre-Spellplague Geography The city of Skuld was surrounded by defensive battlements that, until the Spellplague, remained intact for over 35 centuries, though slave quarters existed outside this barrier, extending from the eastern gate. The city was divided into a number of districts, separated from one another by additional walls. ; City of the Gods :Proclaimed by the citizens of Skuld to rival Waterdeep in beauty, the City of the Gods was home to many temples and houses of the manifestations of the Mulhorandi pantheon. ; Naval Yard :The naval yard housed the few ships that represented Mulhorand's almost non-existent seagoing military power. ; Merchant Yard :The merchant yard served as the port district for merchants and tradesman traveling by way of the Alamber Sea. ; Warehouse District :Having once boasted an exterior gate that was later sealed, the warehouse district served to house goods entering the city by sea. ; Merchant District :The merchant district housed the majority of Skuld's shops and offered services to adventurers and traveling merchants. ; Palace District :The palace district was home to many of the nobles in Mulhorand, including the Vizier, Rezim. ; Crafts District :The crafts district housed many of the tradesmen that resided in the city of Skuld. ; Central Ward :The slums of the central ward were home to the majority of Skuld's citizens. In addition, slaves lived in this region of the city, matching the population of the citizenry in this district on a one to one basis. City Catacombs The temple of Osiris could be found between the merchant and warehouse districts. Built along the southern wall of the city, this temple served as the only official entrance to Skuld's catacombs. This subterranean network was known to be home to untold monsters, including notable populations of werecrocodiles and rakshasas. Government Though officially governed by the vizier, the day to day activities of Skuld were actually administered by members of the church of Horus-Re. Military The Captain of the city guard was traditionally selected by the clergy of the church of Anhur, but recent shifts in power allowed priests of Horus-Re to place a member of their clergy in this position. The guard itself was composed almost entirely of mercenaries from the nation of Chessenta, though adventurers would occasionally be granted guard positions. Law Foreigners could not possess weapons or armor within Skuld, and the use of magic by these individuals was strictly prohibited. Chessentan mercenaries employed in the city guard were also required to abide by these laws, though guard members were able to purchase special permits allowing them to bypass the restrictions. Elves, halflings, and gnomes were denied entrance into the city unless their presence was pre-approved by city or church officials. Capital punishment for severe crimes was common in Skuld, with public beheading being the favored form of execution. Another common form of retribution for crimes was banishment. Notable Individuals ; Ceianre :Chief administrator of the city, Ceianre was a high-ranking priest of Horus-Re. ; Teldartham :This champion of the church of Horus-Re currently served as captain of the city guard. References Category:Metropolises Category:Ruined settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Menesankh Category:Locations in Mulhorand Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on the Alamber Sea Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations